<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wishing Well Miracle by Tesla_HW_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982364">The Wishing Well Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer'>Tesla_HW_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Witch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassie's Merriwick power, F/F, Flower Language, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Miracle, Misunderstanding, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Wishing Well, afternoon date, flower powers, flowers messages, sapphic poems, the Waterfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donovan and Abigail weren't able to break the curse and had to take separated paths. One excusion at the wishing well will put Abigail's universe upside down.</p>
<p>Will she be able to take the turn or will she freeze and miss her chance?</p>
<p>Pershen (Abigail &amp; Stephanie) Eventually. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Borden/Abigail Pershing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Middletonians,</p>
<p>I'm truly sorry, I know I said that I would try to post Everyday before abandonning you right after. A massive storm hit my life but we survived it and I'm back on my feet. Ready to write for you again.</p>
<p>I hope you'll accept this multiple chapters fiction as a "forgive me" note to you.</p>
<p>Until next time,<br/>Take care of you and Stay safe,<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Abigail Pershing wasn’t really known for her happy mood and friendly discussions, but since she had failed to break the curse and had to see her lover leave without her, her attitude was worse day after day. Even her best friend, Stephanie, was arriving at the end of her ideas’ list to cheer her up.</p>
<p>        It was early in the morning, and already the kitchen of Grey house was fully awake. Cassie was cooking pancakes while Sam was once again fighting with his coffee maker. Abigail had offered him an Italian one that was supposed to make the best coffee ever, but he was failing to make it work for the moment.</p>
<p>       He was about to complain again when Abigail appeared in the room. She was wearing one of her black pantsuits with a burgundy shirt that Cassie recognised as the gift that Stephanie brought her back from her trip to Milan. The older Merriwick smiled at her cousin and offered her a cup of her favourite tea. Abigail smiled back but stayed silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm...”</p>
<p>“What is it, love?” Sam asked, seeing his wife lost in her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I was thinking about a new product for the shop. So, Abigail, what are your plans for today?”</p>
<p>“I have a shipment coming up in three hours and an order for the Bistro. Stephanie is organising an open-mic evening, tomorrow. She wants fresh flowers to bring some romantic vibes to the atmosphere of the night.”</p>
<p>“Are you free tonight? I was thinking to go to the wishing well to see if we need to do some cleaning before the celebrations next month.”</p>
<p>“You want me to come with you? I thought you were bringing Martha?”</p>
<p>“Michael and his wife are visiting. Martha is over the moon to see her son. So, she cancelled.” Cassie explained with her usual kind smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can come. I need to finish the order for Stephanie first. I don’t want to let her down again. After the roses’ disaster, I’m surprised that she still trusted me with her flower decorations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        A couple of months ago, the day of her break-up with Donovan, Abigail was supposed to deliver hundreds of roses for a wedding where Stephanie was responsible for the food and the table decorations. When the flowers arrived, they were all wilted and sad. Hopefully, the Borden woman saved the day but didn’t omit to make some harsh remarks to Abigail and avoid her for days. The young Merriwick felt guilty and was still trying to make it up to her friend. Even if she was already forgiven for a long time now.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“She is your best friend, of course, she is trusting you. You should get ready. I feel that Martha will need your help today.”</p>
<p>“Martha’s orders. Happy day for me!” Abigail said sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Cassie was right, Abigail didn’t even have the time to open her shop that Martha was already at her counter desk, asking her thousand questions. The young Merriwick continued her morning routine. She knew perfectly well that Mayor Tinsdale would, in the end, find the answer she was looking for in her long and rambling speech and asked for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you listening, Abigail?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Your son is coming, you want a perfect diner for him and his wife. To make it up from the screwed-up organisation of his wedding. And you are here to know if I have the perfect bouquet or chocolate to save the day.”</p>
<p>“Do you have daisies and gardenias?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I could advice you to ad Hydrangeas. It means unity and togetherness when it’s combined with daisies and gardenias.”</p>
<p>“Excellent. I’ll get Tom to come and get them for tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            And in a second, the storm Martha was gone with her legendary “taa taa”, leaving Abigail lost in her thoughts. The young Merriwick focused on her work, determined to finish her best friends order before the end of the day. She was happy to see customers come and go with a smile on their face and the flowers researched in their hands, but she was behind on her schedule when the clock hit six.</p>
<p>            She resigned herself and called her cousin to cancel their plans for tonight at the wishing well. Cassie let her talk and complain about her day. The young Merriwick needed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m truly sorry, Cassie. Maybe, Sam would be able to?”</p>
<p>“And what if I sent you Grace to help you so you can take a break.”</p>
<p>“Grace? She is home?”</p>
<p>“She wanted to surprise a friend of her. It’s his birthday on Saturday, and her class had been cancelled for tomorrow. So she can come and help you if you want.”</p>
<p>“It could do with a couple of extra hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            When Cassie and Grace arrived, Tom was leaving the shop with Martha’s flowers and a box of chocolate. Abigail was giving her back to the door, her heads down over a bouquet of red roses and pink carnations. Grace came closer and without warning, hugged her aunt from behind. Abigail dropped everything on her worktable afraid to hurt the person behind her with her flower scissors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, but I missed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            After calming her heart, she turned around and hugged her little cousin. The young woman hadn’t really changed, but she seemed happier than the day she left Middleton for college. She looked at her, searching for any signs of depression or tiredness. Grace smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need, mum AND Sam already checked. I’m fine. How can I help?”</p>
<p>“You have the sketches in my notebook. I’ve already down the first four pages. If you want…”</p>
<p>“No, you go and have fun in the woods with mum, and I’ll make sure that everything is ready for when you come back. Ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“Now, go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She took her bag and coat before following Cassie to her car. The last time, Abigail went to wishing well was just before her break-up with Donovan. She wasn’t really in the mood to go down the memory lane, but for Cassie, she could make an exception. While her cousin was driving, she was checking her phone. She couldn’t help smiling whenever Grace was sending her a message with a picture of her work attached to it.</p>
<p>            While they were walking through the forest that was leading to the wishing well, Cassie stopped her, she seemed concerned, looking for something in her pocket. Abigail looked at her with worries in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot my phone in the car. Sam is in Chicago for a consult, I prefer to be reachable. I meet you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail nodded and resumed her progression. She was about to emerge to the clearing when a familiar voice reached her ears. She froze and checked through the trees. Stephanie was standing in front of the wishing well, both of her hands leaning on the old stones. She seemed worried and concerned about her words. The young Merriwick knew she should leave, but she couldn’t help herself and listen to her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flowers' Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What could go wrong with flowers?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promise, I'm back.</p><p>Thank you for your message and support.</p><p>Have a nice reading.</p><p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>        Stephanie was standing in front of the wishing well, both of her hands leaning on the old stones. She seemed worried and concerned about her words. The young Merriwick knew she should leave, but she couldn’t help herself and listen to her friend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“… Her smile. If only she could see herself as I see her. Donovan was a good man, but he wasn’t ready to give up everything for her, and she wasn’t ready either. That’s why they couldn’t break the curse. I wish that one day, I’ll have the strength and courage to tell her how much I love her and how she had put my world upside down when she barged in my life because I’m ready to cross the world to find the source of her happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>            Abigail was shocked by the revelation. When she realised that Stephanie was coming her way, she ran back toward her cousin’s car as fast as her high heels could in the mud of the forest. When she found Cassie, she pushed her back to the car. The older Merriwick tried to understand the situation, but Abigail was unable to formulate any coherent thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go back to the shop.”</p><p>“Grace is doing fine. What is happening?”</p><p>“Change of plan. I need to change some bouquets. Why did I put hibiscus in my compositions? It’s…”</p><p>“Abigail breathe a second you’ll have an aneurism.”</p><p>“I should have ordered gardenias. Plus, Stephanie loves gardenias…”</p><p> </p><p>            When Cassie saw Stephanie appeared from the forest, she understood the sudden weird behaviour of her cousin. She drove without a word. She knew that silence was the key for Abigail when she was upset or hitting a panic attack.</p><p>            She parked in front of Abigail’s flower market and watched her running into the shop. Grace looked at her without understanding. Abigail excused herself, pushing Grace nicely out of her way, disassembling bouquet after bouquet. She was coming and going in the shop without realising that the two other Merriwick women were looking at her with worry. She was keeping some red roses and substituting hibiscus by violets and plumerias by blue salvia.</p><p> </p><p>“What is happening? She had worked hard on her sketches; each of them had meaning. Why she is tearing them apart?”</p><p>“If I remember well what she explained last time, the blue salvias mean, “I think of you”. “I love you” for the red roses. I think in these ones are heliotrope flowers, it was her mother’s favourite, it means “devotion, eternal love” and…”</p><p>“And the violets, that I know, I learned it in literature. It’s the symbol of lesbian love and passion. Shouldn’t we do something? She will drop dead if she continues to not breathe.”</p><p>“I think she realises something that was deeply buried within her soul and heart. She will come around it and will need us to find her second breathe until then we wait.”</p><p> </p><p>            It took almost an hour for the young Merriwick to finally stop her frenzy. She fell on her stool, watching at the eleven bouquets that were now standing proudly on her worktable. She was so exhausted that she didn’t feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned her head and smiled sadly at her family, who was there for her. Cassie took her daughter’s hand in hers to stop her from moving. Abigail got up and ran to their arms without warning. She never said it out loud, but tonight she needed to pour her heart out to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for being there. I… I love you so much, guys. I’m sorry for my behaviour lately. I promise it will change. No more, grumpy Abigail. It’s time to dive.”</p><p>“And we will be there, no matter what happens tomorrow,” Cassie said with her softest voice, erasing the tears on Abigail’s cheek.</p><p>“What will happen, tomorrow?” Grace asked, missing the unspoken message shared between the two cousins.</p><p>“Let’s go home, I think we all need tea and comfort blanket.”</p><p> </p><p>            Cassie was right, Abigail needed to go home, but she didn’t have the energy to return to an empty house and accepted the invitation of her cousin to stay at Grey House for the night. Grace was worried about her aunt, who was showing a new side of personality. For the first time since their meeting, Grace saw Abigail with her heart on the hedge.</p><p>            As soon as they settled on the couch, Abigail opened her notebook and started to name the flowers she was drawing. Cassie sat in the armchair and observed her cousin finally opening like a flower in spring, offering her deepest colours and fragrance to the universe.</p><p> </p><p>“On each table, I want the messages to be simple and clear. What is the most important feeling in a relationship? For me, it’s happiness. I wanted all the flowers to lead to this message. The peonies symbolise a happy life and the pink roses are for the feeling of happiness. And with this happiness, you can maintain the pure love and innocence with the white carnation. For some people, the most important part of a relationship is passion so…”</p><p>“You did the one with the red roses and camellias and the pink carnation?”</p><p>“Yes, for a more passionate message, I love you, you are the flame in my heart, and I’ll never forget you.”</p><p>“And what about this one?” Grace asked, pointing out the third bouquet on the page.</p><p>“Stephanie’s,” Abigail whispered shyly. “A special one for Stephanie’s bar counter.”</p><p>“Mum said that these ones mean, “I think of you” and these ones “Eternal love” …”</p><p>“She is right. That’s blue salvia and heliotropes flowers. Here, the ivy holds the bouquet together intertwined with the violets. The combination of the red and white camellias of Japan means “you are adorable and light a flame in my heart”. I’m not exceptionally good with words, but I know the language of flowers. I know how to speak through them.”</p><p>“What this bouquet would say in the end?”</p><p>“You are an adorable soul who lights this flame of eternal love in my heart. Your friendship holds me together, but I can’t hide my love for you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>            Grace hugged Abigail with love and pride. She whispered a soft and honest “I’m proud of you” before sitting back against the couch. Abigail was smiling to Cassie who remained silent. It wasn’t her place to speak, she had no place in this instant. She was only happy and blessed to know that her cousin had finally found her way toward her happiness and love.</p><p>            That night, the young Merriwick dreamt about her best friend, imagining every scenario, she could play the following day. When Morpheus welcomed her in his arms, she was for the first time, hopeful and peaceful. She knew where she was going, she knew that no matter what would happen, tomorrow would be enlightened by the sun of love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it as much as the episode last night. (A girl can dream! ^^)</p><p>Don't hesitate to drop kudos and reviews, I love them as much as Abigail loves buttercream-caramel chocolates.</p><p>I hope to see you tomorrow for the next chapter. ;)</p><p>Until next time,<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Under Sappho's Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When flowers don't work, let's try words...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Middletonians,</p>
<p>I'm back with a new chapter.</p>
<p>Let's meet at the end so you can tell me if you enjoyed it.</p>
<p>Take care, be safe,<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>      That night, the young Merriwick dreamt about her best friend, imagining every scenario, she could play the following day. When Morpheus welcomed her in his arms, she was for the first time, hopeful and peaceful. She knew where she was going, she knew that no matter what would happen, tomorrow would be enlightened by the sun of love.</em></p>
<p>           </p>
<p>          Even if Abigail was impatient to set her scenario up, the day passed way too fast, and she was already standing in front of the Bistro with her work truck full of flowers bouquets. She refused to leave the one for Stephanie in the back of the truck and was holding it in her hands when she saw Stephanie coming out from the café.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, it’s already 6 o’clock?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this one is for you… I mean for your counter. And the eleven others are in the truck, but I can wait if you need more time.”</p>
<p>“No, no, I’ve just finished to set up the tables. You can go in. You need help?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Keep going with your schedule, I take care of the flowers,” Abigail said, smiling happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie looked at her friend, coming and going in the café with her flowers. Something was different. The laconic Abigail of the last couple of months had left her place to a giddy and happy Abigail. The young chef didn’t look further. Her friend seemed genuinely happy for the first time in months, and that was the crux of the matter.</p>
<p>            Fifteen minutes later, Abigail was sitting at the counter, drinking a well-deserved glass of homemade iced tea. Stephanie was thanking her for the hard work and the beautiful atmosphere she had created for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you come tonight?”</p>
<p>“I’ll pass at some point. I can’t miss your party.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to keep you the best table near the stage,” Stephanie promised while checking her material behind the bar for the night.</p>
<p>“I’ll prefer here. I can enjoy a better view.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The young Merriwick was looking at her best friend when she said her last words but the blond woman was too focused on her work to realise it. Abigail took one of the “reserved” signs over the bar and put it on the counter in front of the stool she was sitting on a few seconds ago. She waved at Stephanie and promised to come back later for the open-mic night. She didn’t see the large and genuine smile of her friend when she left.</p>
<p>            The open-mic night started at 7 o’clock, a lot of patrons were already there, but Stephanie was keeping checking the entrance door, to not miss her friend’s arrival. She was hoping to see the beautiful redhead appearing and enlightening her night, but the young Merriwick was playing hard to get.</p>
<p>            What the blond woman didn’t know is that Abigail was walking back and forth in front of the Bistro, trying to find the courage to go inside and turn her life upside down. She was playing with the pins that were holding her hat, repositioning it again and again over her long wavy red hair. Bringing her wild locks back to the side over her shoulder, nervously. The last few words of her pep talk said she checked her outfit in the glass of the door before entering the café. Some patrons turned at her entrance, but her eyes were already looking for the subject of her thoughts. She couldn’t repress her smile when she saw that Stephanie had left the sign at her place, making sure that her stool stays free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An appletini, please.” She asked the waitress, taking her seat.</p>
<p>“Right away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She listened to the young men and women who were taking their chance up on stage, enjoying their three minutes of glory and fame. When Jennifer put the glass in front of her, she smiled and took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stephanie is not here?”</p>
<p>“One of the kitchen boys fainted because of the heat. She had to help a bit, but she will be here soon. Do you want me to tell her that you’re here?”</p>
<p>“No, don’t bother. I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Jennifer wasn’t blind. She knew Abigail and Stephanie for quite long now. She had seen their relationship built and grown from frenemies to blind lovers. She knew that Stephanie would want to know that her best friend was here. She smiled at the young Merriwick and went straight to the kitchen to announce the good news to her boss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Jennifer, how is it going?”</p>
<p>“Everything is fine, boss. Do you want me to relieve you? Everyone is enjoying their night and had a refill already.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jennifer.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Oh, and boss?” Jennifer added when Stephanie was about to reach the kitchen doors.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Abigail Pershing just arrived. She is enjoying an appletini at the bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie smiled like a teenager who just got invited to prom by their crush. She took off her apron and check her appearance before leaving the kitchen. Her hopes dropped the second she saw that the stool was now empty. No Abigail at the horizon. She was about to return in the kitchen when her friend’s voice raised in the bar. Stephanie turned around and saw Abigail regally standing on stage, in her burgundy pants suit and black lace bodysuit, an appletini in one hand, the other one holding a folding paper sheet. Stephanie couldn’t see her eyes under her hat, but she could easily imagine the legendary Abigail’s cockiness in it. Lost in her admiration, Stephanie missed the beginning of the poem, but rapidly her best friend’s voice brought her back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>For when I look at you even for a short time,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>It is no longer possible for me to speak</strong>
</p>
<p> <strong>But it is as if my tongue is broken</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>And immediately a subtle fire has run over my skin,</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I cannot see anything with my eyes, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And my ears are buzzing.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>A cold sweat comes over me, trembling</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Seizes me all over, I am paler</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Than grass, and I seem nearly</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To have died.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But everything must be dared.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The patrons applauded loudly, asking for more and Stephanie wasn’t the one who would stop them. Abigail’s voice was soft as she had the secret of. The blond woman who thought that her heart wouldn’t beat faster for her friend was wrong when Abigail dropped the paper sheet, put her empty hand in her pocket and used her deepest and sensual voice to recite the following lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Love lay me down under grass and sunlight </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>And touch me right here and here where</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The ache and hurt have gone to rest </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Now again my fingers will find yours, </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tangle and sweeten the air, and the birds will cry </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Us alone.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail felt her heart pounding against her ribcage, she kept her eyes closed for the entire poem, afraid to miss a word, forgetting a line from her past. She knew that Stephanie had heard her, she even saw her looking at her with love and what she could swear was lust during the first poem. She was glad that her eyes were hidden by her hat because they would have revealed all her secret in one glance. When she reopened her eyes, the blond woman was gone, and Jennifer was looking at her with sorry eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Incident in the kitchen again. The oven this time.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I leave that for her,” Abigail whispered, pushing a folded paper on the countertop. “Thanks for tonight.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The redhead left in the night. She needed fresh air and aloneness to understand this night and all the crazy unplanned words she said on stage. She walked through the night, letting the wind playing with her free locks.</p>
<p>            On the other side of the town, in the Bistro, when Stephanie came back in the dining room, she found her waitress. Jennifer gave the paper that Abigail left and explained to her boss that the young Merriwick seemed overwhelmed and exhausted when she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jennifer, can I ask you a huge favour?”</p>
<p>“Go, boss, I’ll close and make sure that none of the guys set fire to the kitchen during your absence.”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“What are you waiting? No one is blind, you were ready to jump on her.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I have my phone if…”</p>
<p>“Go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*The poems aren't mine but Sappho's… Explain the title, right? ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
<p>Don't ask me why but I couldn't imagine Abigail not wearing a hat. I truly hope that one day it will happen in the show.</p>
<p>Until then don't hesitate to leave kudos and reviews. I'll be happy to read and aswer you.</p>
<p>Take care, be safe,<br/>Magically yours.<br/>T. HW.</p>
<p>Ps: See you, tomorrow, Ta Taaa!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Message Failed To Send</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes words aren't enough...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your reviews and support.</p>
<p>I'm back with a new chapter.</p>
<p>I'll wait for you at the end.</p>
<p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Jennifer, can I ask you a huge favour?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go, boss, I’ll close and make sure that none of the guys set fire to the kitchen during your absence.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you waiting? No one is blind, you were ready to jump on her.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you. I have my phone if…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie left the Bistro, determined to find her best friend. She knew exactly where the young Merriwick was going whenever she was upset or overwhelmed and needed to think far from the loud streets of Middleton. While walking, she read the other woman’s message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I never thought I could go on stage and do this without being drunk. Thanks for this opportunity. Hope you’ll get the message. A xo.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She crossed through the park and took the short-cut toward the mill. She turned right and sunk into the forest. She had more than once took these paths in the last few months to find her friend.</p>
<p>            She could hear the waterfall before seeing it, she was bewitched by the place. She calmly crossed the bridge and found Abigail sat on a rock, looking at the reflection of the moon in the waterfall. She was lost in her thoughts, the stars shining in her loving eyes. Stephanie came closer and leaned on the bridge railing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew I would find you here,” she said softly. “I can tell you, men were jealous, tonight.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Abigail asked, keeping her eyes focused on the waterfall.</p>
<p>“The poems you’ve read. I don’t know the guy, but he is lucky. It was beautiful.”</p>
<p>“I never said it was for a guy.” The young Merriwick said getting up from the rock, she looked at her friend’s eyes before continuing “And in this story, I would be the lucky one.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok.” Abigail could hear the disappointment in her friend’s voice. “I just wanted to check on you. Just to be sure that you were ok.”</p>
<p>“My heart and mind stopped fighting and are finally getting along. I’m getting better.”</p>
<p>“I should go back to the Bistro before another incident,” Stephanie tried, hoping to run away before her heart spilt her secrets.</p>
<p>“Wait, would you like to join me later? I would like your advice on something.”</p>
<p>“You? Asking for advice?” Stephanie said with surprise.</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh, I just need a second opinion and the second-best after mine, it’s yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie smiled and promised to stop by her place after the end of her shift at the Bistro. She kissed Abigail on the cheek and left. When she arrived at the café, Jennifer was disappointed but said nothing, she couldn’t force fate when the two souls were too blind to see the obvious.</p>
<p>            Stephanie checked her watch every five minutes and was making Jennifer crazy, but the young waitress said nothing and made sure to do all the work so her boss will be able to leave as soon as possible.</p>
<p>            Abigail was cleaning her kitchen for the second time in the last hour. She was nervous to ask help to her friend. She was trying to keep her mind occupied, but after cleaning the kitchen and reorganised her living room, she was starting to think that Stephanie had forgotten her. She was about to give up and get ready for bed when someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>            When she opened it, she found an exhausted Stephanie who was smiling at her. Abigail let her in and offered her a cup of tea. The blond woman explained that Jennifer tried to help her to close earlier, but a bunch of drunk students refused to leave, and she had to call the police and wait for Derek to come. Abigail sat down next to her on the couch, listening to her stories of the day. Stephanie was passionate about everything that happened after her friend’s departure. The young Merriwick couldn’t help smiling, admiring her cute friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m rambling when you asked me for help. What can help you with?”</p>
<p>“I would like to organise a date for someone but…”</p>
<p>“Ok, night or day?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Your date, night or day?”</p>
<p>“Probably day, I want it to be outside but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail couldn’t finish her sentence, Stephanie was controlling the discussion, offering her ideas and places to bring her date. The young Merriwick felt almost disappointed. If she hadn’t heard her friend’s words at the wishing well, she could really think that Stephanie hadn’t any feelings for her. Sadly, she could see the little flame of jealousy burning in Stephanie’s eyes even if she was playing well the card of the supportive best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stephanie, Stephanie, stop!” Abigail said suddenly.</p>
<p>“What, you don’t like it?”</p>
<p>“I won’t bring them to the movie place. There is no way. I know they’d enjoy Nature more.”</p>
<p>“Oh, ok. What are your plans then?”</p>
<p>“Outside picnic far from Middleton’s gossips. Somewhere calm and peaceful.”</p>
<p>“So why do you need me? All this sound perfect.”</p>
<p>“The food? I know everything about flowers but…”</p>
<p>“No garlic nor cheese. What?” Stephanie added when she saw Abigail raising one eyebrow. “If the date ends well and you kiss them, you don’t want to remember your first kiss because it tastes or smells like garlic. Something simple but perfect, Caprese.”</p>
<p>“Ok, tomatoes and mozzarella, I can do that.”</p>
<p>“Anything with veggies and dips, that’s easy to prepare and eat.”</p>
<p>“What would be for you the best dish or dessert, for example?”</p>
<p>“For a picnic? Caprese, hard-boiled eggs with mayo, a red wine from the South of France. And for the dessert, I don’t know something with cream. You know to put some risk and spice in the moment. Cream is always risky, but it can be very helpful to reach the first base.”</p>
<p>“Did you just used a sports metaphor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The two women laughed, Abigail preferred to focus on her mug, worried about blowing her plans before the right time. They continued to talk about dates plans and family and forgetting little by little that the world was continuing to turn without them. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, Abigail was lying on it, preventing the smaller woman from falling from it.</p>
<p>            When Abigail woke up the following day, Stephanie had already left. A note was waiting for her on the fridge and a mug filled with hot coffee on the countertop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Had to leave for work. Good luck with your date. Keep me posted. S xo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail smiled and taped it back to the fridge before starting her day. She was in a good mood and hoped that everything would go as planned. When the young Merriwick arrived at her shop, she found Cassie who was waiting for her. The older Merriwick had a cup of tea and cinnamon doughnuts from the Bistro. She seemed concerned and worried, something that Abigail wasn’t used to seeing on Cassie’s face. She always had the solution to the problem before the arrival of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything is ok?” Cassie asked while Abigail was letting her in the shop.</p>
<p>“Yes, why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Stephanie seemed really upset, this morning. She asked me to deliver you this because she wouldn’t have time for it this morning.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Did she say why she was upset? Anything?”</p>
<p>“Not really, one of her kitchen assistants fainted last night and so didn’t come to work this morning but except this, nothing really.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call her after lunch rush. I’ll try to see what is bothering her. We didn’t see you last night?”</p>
<p>“Sam came back from Chicago, and we had the house just for us, we preferred to enjoy a calm night together, but I’ve heard that a gorgeous redhead made a show during the open-mic. Patrons were quite ecstatic about it. Sappho really?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Abigail said with a proud smile. “Sappho who?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes, it asks more than words for the message to be understood. I’m sure Sappho would agree with this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the new chapter,</p>
<p>Don't hesitate to leave a review or a kudos,</p>
<p>Until tomorrow, take care of you,<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Flower Language's Translator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes action with words and flowers is the solution. ^^</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for letting you down yesterday. I was working on an important personal project and I completely forgot.</p>
<p>Here is the chapter.</p>
<p>See you at the end.</p>
<p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Sometimes, it asks more than words for the message to be understood. I’m sure Sappho would agree with this.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cassie once again dropped one of her enigmatic advice and left to start her own day. Abigail looked at the door where her cousin was a few seconds ago wandering what she wanted to tell her. The customers came and went the entire day and with the last minute order from Hillcrest Hospital, she didn’t even have time to call her best friend to check on her, but she was determined to reach for her before the end of the day. So when 4 o’clock ticked on her watch, she made sure that her doors were locked and no one would come and bother her during her call.</p>
<p>            On the other side of the town, Stephanie was enjoying a short break when her phone rang. When she saw Abigail’s smile on her screen, she didn’t hesitate a second and answered. She always felt calmer and more peaceful after she heard her friend’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Abigail, how’s your day going?”</p>
<p>“Exhausting but it’s a good sign. I know you are working and all, but I could really need your help, right now.”</p>
<p>“It’s quite calm, here for the moment, what can I do for you?”</p>
<p>“Could you come to the shop, please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie was starting to be worried. Abigail seemed to be incredibly nervous, and she never heard her friend asked for help and especially not two days in a row. Something was up, and the blond woman refused to stay in the background doing nothing. She didn’t let Abigail explained more and said she would be there in ten minutes max. She hung off the phone and went to find Jennifer, she knew she could count on her best waitress to keep an eye on her café for an hour or two. The young woman didn’t let her boss talk and said she was on board and hoped that this time fate would be with her. Stephanie didn’t understand her waitress’s comment, but she thanked her and drove to the flower market.</p>
<p>            Stephanie was surprised to see that the shop was closed. She tried the door, but it was locked. The blond woman was sure that Abigail told her to meet her at her shop, she didn’t wait for another second and sent her friend a message. A few seconds later, she received a mysterious and straightforward message from Abigail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m in my office.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            After Martha invasion and destruction of her wall, Abigail had transformed the newfound room into an office that she was happily sharing with her best friend. It was a deal, they found after realising they were both needing the same kind of space and wouldn’t use it all the time. After agreement over a good meal and wine, both women agreed on yearly planning and since then enjoyed this new share space.</p>
<p>            Stephanie went to her caretaker store, and after politely saying “hi” to her employees, she went to the back room. When she opened the door, Abigail was giving her back to her. She seemed to be focused on one of the multiple notebooks she was scattering everywhere and forgetting where they were most of the time. Her eyes were on the beautiful bouquet on the desk while her hand was drawing on her notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail turned around with a shy smile. She dropped her pencil and notebook, focusing her attention on her best friend. She had this determination in her eyes that reassured Stephanie but at the same time was making her asked herself why Abigail needed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a really nice bouquet, you’ve there,” Stephanie said, trying to find a way to start the discussion.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. It’s gardenias and violets. Nothing big but you know it’s the message that is important.”</p>
<p>“And what does it mean?”</p>
<p>“Secret love for a beautiful woman from a terrified woman who has to deliver it.”</p>
<p>“You want me to deliver it for you? Where? When?” Stephanie intervened without understanding to message.</p>
<p>“In fact, I want you to have it,” Abigail said, taking the bouquet in her hands. “The first messages got lost in the immensity of the night. So, when you have time… Just read the card.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie wanted to read the card, but she could feel that Abigail was asking her to do it when she would be alone and in a place where she would be comfortable and able to receive the message entirely. She let the flowers intoxicated her soul with their soft and delicate perfume. The blond woman kissed Abigail on the cheek and thanked her for the beautiful flowers.</p>
<p>            This afternoon, Stephanie hadn’t been able to focus on her work, and when she ended up messing up twice her customer coffee, forgetting one of her most loyal patrons’ orders and burning her hand in the kitchen, she gave up. Jennifer offered her to drive her to the hospital for her hand, but she refused. She just needed to go home and take care of her real problem, this mysterious message that was haunting her mind.</p>
<p>            She packed her bag and flowers and left the Bistro. It wasn’t the first time that she was leaving earlier in the day, but it was the first time that she was leaving Jennifer managing the Bistro all alone during the night rush. She felt sorry for her waitress and promised herself to give her a good raise. On her way back home, she left a voicemail to Adam to ask him, if he could check on the Bistro before going home. She knew that the young chaplain wouldn’t say “no” and make sure that her friend’s café was still in one piece even if Stephanie wasn’t there.</p>
<p>            When she arrived home, she dropped her stuff and immediately went for the flowers card. She could recognise Abigail’s handwriting between all. The message was filling the entire card, front and back. The blond woman let herself sat down on her couch, overwhelmed by the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flowers are my language, but I know it can be very mysterious for others. So, I take a chance with this message as a translation from my language to yours. Your soul is so pure and soft that I’m afraid to tarnish it with my history, but if you are ok to take that risk, you know where you could find me, tomorrow, at 1pm. I hope you’ll accept this bouquet as the symbol of my secret love for you. Abigail xo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie felt her heart beating harder against her ribcage. She lied down on her couch, pressing the card against your soul. She could feel the tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt relieved for the first time in a long time. She took her phone and just wrote down with peace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m speechless. The emotional storm is hitting me hard right now, in the best way, I could imagine. I’ll be there tomorrow, I promise. Xo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Even if Abigail received this message, she was still scared to not see her friend showing up at their date. She was still scared that her message wasn’t clear enough that her friend changed her mind and refused to see her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing this chapter.</p>
<p>Don't hesitate to leave kudos and reviews. I love to read your fellings and ideas about my stories.</p>
<p>Take care of you,<br/>Until next time,<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On The Other Side Of The Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally time...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I'm back with a new chapter…</p>
<p>I'll meet you at the end because I know you can't wait to read what is Following…</p>
<p>Enjoy your date with the Pershen lovers.</p>
<p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>            Even if Abigail received this message, she was still scared to not see her friend showing up at their date. She was still scared that her message wasn’t clear enough that her friend changed her mind and refused to see her again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Like every Sunday morning, Cassie was coming to check on her after breakfast time at Grey house. The young Merriwick was already getting ready for her date when her cousin entered the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is your father coming today?”</p>
<p>“No. Excuse me,” She said, avoiding her cousin and continuing her way. “I’m late for my date.”</p>
<p>“Your date? In the middle of the day? On a Sunday?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cassie stopped her cousin, taking her hands in hers to make her focus on the second. Abigail took a deep breath and calmed down. The older Merriwick smiled peacefully, waited patiently for her cousin to calm down before saying with her softest voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter what happens, today. Stephanie is lucky to have you. Understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail nodded, keeping her eyes closed. Cassie made sure that her cousin was really ok before advising her to go and change because even if this red silk robe was beautiful and sexy on her, she was pretty sure that it wasn’t the one outfit to wear on a first date.</p>
<p>            On the other side of town, Stephanie was face-timing her mother while getting ready for her afternoon with Abigail. She was throwing on her bed, outfit after outfit without finding the perfect one. Her mother passed half of the discussion, rolling her eyes at her daughter behaviour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which one is Abigail again?”</p>
<p>“Mother, you know well who is Abigail. Cassie’s cousin, she has the flower market down Main Street. You’re the one who told me that she was getting on my nerves because all I wanted is to sleep with her.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes the hot sassy redhead. So, I wasn’t wrong. You do want to… So listen to me when I tell you that you should go with your light blue button-down shirt and your black jeans. And don’t you dare keep this terrible ponytail, you are not getting ready for a tough shift at your café.”</p>
<p>“Mother!”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying! You called me to help you, it’s what I’m doing. And I hope to meet her next time, I’ll be in town.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, mother!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie cut short the discussion and focused on her afternoon. In the end, her mother was once again right, this shirt and jeans were the perfect outfits for this date. She hesitated a long time before letting her hair down. She made sure that the little note was in her jeans pocket and left for her meeting. She knew precisely where Abigail was hoping to be found. Stephanie had always loved the land that Abigail bought when she arrived in town. The waterfall and the surroundings were beautiful and the most peaceful place in Middleton.</p>
<p>When she arrived at the wooden bridge, her smile grew even bigger. Abigail was standing on the other side. She looked regal and free in her black pantsuits and blood-red blouse. Her long hair was resting on her left shoulder, a plumeria flower stick in it over her right ear. When their eyes crossed, it was like the outside world disappeared, and the time slowed like in one of these rom coms that Stephanie loved to watch.</p>
<p>            Stephanie crossed the bridge and hugged Abigail without warning. She needed to feel the other woman in her arms. The young Merriwick just had the time to open her arms and put the flowers out of the way before welcoming the blond woman in the softest and more honest embrace she had ever lived. No curse, no mask or pretending, she was wearing her heart on her sleeves and living this instant fully as Abigail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You came.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go anywhere else, right now. Not after you gave me one more reason to fall for you. Romantic? Really?”</p>
<p>“I sell flowers. I…”</p>
<p>“You master sarcasm and ice queen mood too. But I like this too,” Stephanie said, caressing Abigail's cheek.</p>
<p>“What happened to your hand?” Abigail asked, suddenly worried.</p>
<p>“It’s just a little burn. Nothing that time can’t heal.” Stephanie answered with a soft smile to reassured her friend. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get your message.”</p>
<p>“You’re here, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She took her hand and led her a little closer to the waterfall where she had set up a charming and romantic picnic like Stephanie had advised her a few days before. The blond woman couldn’t help smiling when she realised that Abigail had asked her help to impress her. When she sat down on the blanket, Abigail gave her the poor abandoned bouquet that she still had in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roses and hibiscus? My mother always has hibiscus flowers at home. What do they mean?”</p>
<p>“Pink roses represent the happiness you bring in my life, and the hibiscus flowers are for your delicate beauty that always makes me speechless. And the fern leaves, here,” she added, showing the leaves holding the flowers, “my sincerity when I say all of this and the magic of love.”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail smiled and lean forward to drop a soft and honest kiss on the blond woman hair. Stephanie stayed silent, enjoying the sun and the comfortable embrace in which she was leaning. The young Merriwick was relieved to see her best friend enjoying the instant, her smile and closed eyes meant the world for Abigail who let go of her breathing that she didn’t know she was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m grateful that you bought this place. It’s Heaven on Earth.”</p>
<p>“I’m happy that you enjoy this place too. It can be yours if one day you need to think or run away from the craziness of this town.”</p>
<p>“No, no! It’s your place!” Stephanie said, kneeling in front of Abigail. “It’s your save haven, I can’t take that from you.”</p>
<p>“I came here after Donovan because I couldn’t accept and face the feelings I felt when I was around you. You are my safe haven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie had a sarcastic answer all ready for this instant, but when she saw Abigail’s eyes, she realised that for the first time in forever Abigail had let down her last wall, her last guard. She had opened her heart entirely. It wasn’t the moment for a joke or sarcasm, so she let her heart talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I hope you’ll stay mine,” Stephanie whispered, resting her forehead against Abigail’s. “I feel safe and secure enough to be bold and be adventurous and challenge myself when you’re by my side.”</p>
<p>“You want to be bold and adventurous right now?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie didn’t have time to react that Abigail was already on her feet. She kicked her high heels away and took the blond woman in her arms. Stephanie surprised, held her arms around the young Merriwick’s neck. She was maybe smaller than her friend but she wasn’t sure that Abigail could carry her. She was tried to talk but…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail ran toward the waterfall and jumped into the waters. Stephanie screamed when the cold hit her body. When they came out from under the surface, they were both laughing like kids proud of their pranks. Stephanie was trying to hold herself over the stream, clenching her hands on the other woman’s blouse. Abigail was caressing Stephanie’s face, putting back softly her hair behind her ears. She couldn’t wait any longer and dive for those lips she had dreamt of kissing for weeks. Stephanie let go of the blouse to lost herself into the kiss and the long red hair of her lover. It was way better than any scenarios they had imagined. The time stopped at this right moment, letting the two souls connecting with love and passion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re freezing,” Abigail whispered between two kisses.</p>
<p>“I just want to kiss you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The young Merriwick took Stephanie in her arms again while kissing her and make sure they were reaching the riverbank safe. Stephanie snuggled against her, realising suddenly that Abigail was right, she was freezing to death. The young Merriwick took the picnic blanket and softly engulfed her lover in it. Stephanie smiled shyly and snuggling back into Abigail’s arms. She let herself relax, lulled by Abigail’s heartbeat against her ear. Thanks to their height difference, Abigail rest her cheek on her lover’s head, enjoying her soft and sweet fragrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I absolutely love, Romantic Abigail… As much as Daily Abigail. Thank you for letting me in and offering me the chance to meet you all over again.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your message at the wishing well. Without it, I wouldn’t have found the strength to show you all of this.”</p>
<p>“You heard me?”</p>
<p>“I did, I thought you knew I’d be there?”</p>
<p>“Why? No! I didn’t…” Stephanie said, missing the reason why she would know.</p>
<p>“I saw you talking at the café with… Cassie! Of course.”</p>
<p>“She did it again, right?”</p>
<p>“Apparently, yes,” Abigail smiled. “We’ll have to thank her…”</p>
<p>“Or…”</p>
<p>“Or what?”</p>
<p>“I may have an idea…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it. It was a pleasure for me to write it.</p>
<p>See you soon with a new chapter, until then don't hesitate to leave reviews and kudos…</p>
<p>Magically yours,</p>
<p>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Storm Over Grey House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because sometimes we need rain to enjoy the return of the sun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with a new chapter… Don't hate me please… I want you to remember that it will be a Pershen story eventually.</p>
<p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I saw you talking at the café with… Cassie! Of course.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She did it again, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Apparently, yes,” Abigail smiled. “We’ll have to thank her…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Or…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Or what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I may have an idea…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Every minute following this day was a tiny and full bubble of happiness for the two women. Abigail was still the sarcastic and sassy woman that we know, but something in her eyes was betraying her mask. Stephanie couldn’t erase the happy smile that appeared on her face and wasn’t really trying to. But behind these bubbles of happiness, an evil plan was preparing, waiting for the right time to explode.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cassie? Can we bring someone to the party tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, as you already invite half of the town, I wanted to be sure it was ok,” Said Abigail with a happy smile. “He will be so happy. He never really enjoy a party at Grey House.”</p>
<p>“He?”</p>
<p>“Donovan,” Abigail answered as if it was an obvious answer.</p>
<p>“Oh… I didn’t know you were back to friendship.”</p>
<p>“It’s complicated. Lately, I’ve understood a lot of things, I’m not ready for anything with him, but it doesn’t mean he can’t be my friend. If it bothers you, I can tell him that it’s a Middletonian only party.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, no. It’s fine. I’ll be happy to see him. He is a nice man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail kissed her cousin on the cheek and left. As soon as she was out of Grey House, she sent a message to her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cassie said, yes. See you there. ;) xo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The party in the evening was organised by Cassie to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Grey House B&amp;B reopening. It was an idea from Sam who made a point when he said that Grey House was the centre of all the most beautiful miracles of Middleton and that would be great for the Middletonian to celebrate it all together. So, Cassie invited everyone to her house to celebrate the mystic place of Middleton.</p>
<p>            Everything was ready, and the first guests were already enjoying the music in the living room. George and Sam were playing piano and guitar while Cassie was welcoming the guest, and Grace and Nick – who was back from College for their break – were entertaining the guests with their college stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did not!” Adam said, laughing at Nick story.</p>
<p>“I swear. Hey, not only Cassie or Grace can do the Merriwick trick.”</p>
<p>“Why do I feel there is a but coming up?” Stephanie intervened, looking at Grace who was already laughing.</p>
<p>“So, as I was saying, I made sure that my friend Claire and her crush ended up in the same room at the same time. Claire always goes to the library at 4pm after her class on Monday and before her field hockey training. So I went to see her crush and told him that someone was waiting for him at the library at that time. But what I didn’t know is that her crush had a twin brother who looked the same.”</p>
<p>“Oh, boy! You…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I sent the wrong twin to the library. Claire and her crush Matt are now together, but they are still teasing me about it. I really don’t know how Cassie does all these tricks.”</p>
<p>“It’s magic!” Grace said with a smile. “Stephanie, you are ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The youngest Merriwick was surprised to see Stephanie frozen in place. She wasn’t listening to the story anymore. The blond woman came back to reality, saying that she got lost in her thoughts. What Grace didn’t know is that Abigail had just made her entrance at Donovan Davenport’s arm. She was even more regal and beautiful than usual in her sexy black dress. Her hair seemed redder than usual, and her smile brighter than ever. She seemed happy and couldn’t help winking at Stephanie when their eyes met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that Davenport was back in the picture,” Nick said to Stephanie. “I thought Cassie said they broke up last time I got her on the phone.”</p>
<p>“She told me the same, but she also told me that she was sure that Abigail was dating someone again. Maybe they are back together. You are her best friend; do you know something?” Grace asked, looking at her mum’s cousin laughing at something Donovan said.</p>
<p>“Nope, sorry. I did hear that she was back in the saddle and dating again, but I never thought it could be him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cassie, who wasn’t far from them, heard everything and felt disappointed. She was sure that Abigail listened to what Stephanie said. She was even more assured that Abigail went on a date with Stephanie and yet, four months after her Merriwick set-up at the wishing well, nothing really happened for the two best friends who seemed distant lately. At first, Cassie thought it was because of the wedding season coming up, and both had to work harder to satisfy all their orders, but apparently, it wasn’t the real reason. The night wasn’t over yet, and the older Merriwick was determined to make her magic work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Stephanie I know that you are my guest, but I could need your knowledge, I think something went wrong with the gravy.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I have a sauce to save!” Stephanie said with a teasing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            She followed Cassie in the kitchen to help her. When she looked at the gravy, something was in fact, wrong. It wasn’t thick enough and wouldn’t go well with the dish. She looked around how she could save the day for her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what, I’ll do another one, it will be easier than trying to save this one.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get you an apron to protect your blouse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cassie disappeared in the other room. Stephanie started her rescue determined to finish as soon as possible to enjoy the party and see the people reaction while tasting the gravy. She has always loved to see people react to her food and meals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cassie got trapped by Martha, she asked me to bring you this,” Abigail said entering the kitchen with an apron in her hands. “Can I help with something?”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you, but I’m… Done!” Stephanie said, tasting her gravy. “Yep! I’ve saved the sauce.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Cassie messed up something.”</p>
<p>“Me either. She is maybe overwhelmed with Nick and Grace back at home, Sam coming back from I don’t know where.”</p>
<p>“Costa Rica.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, he told it earlier. But you know, Cassie isn’t infallible even if she is a Merriwick.”</p>
<p>“You probably right. I should go back before Donovan looks for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you should. It’s good that you are talking again. You need to put all the cards on the table if you…”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail offered a smile to Stephanie before leaving the kitchen. She was about to enter the living and joining her date when Cassie appeared behind her. The young Merriwick smiled to her cousin, waiting for her to tell the deep of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is happening between you and Stephanie?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Four months ago, you were all over the place because you were having a date with her and…”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, Cassie, I stop you right away. I’m happy, and Stephanie doesn’t seem bad either. No need to worry about us, we are doing fine. I promise.”</p>
<p>“I just thought that…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m happy. I’m truly am,” Abigail concluded, kissing her cousin on the cheek. “Let’s go back and enjoy a good evening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cassie believed her cousin. Abigail seemed genuinely happy and in peace with her soul, but she couldn’t help feeling this little twitch in her stomach. Something wasn’t turning right. She decided to follow her cousin advice and enjoy the night.</p>
<p>            The night went on, the guests loved the meals and discussions. Everyone applauded Cassie’s speech. When the alcohol and food were well assimilated, the living room became a dance floor. George with the guitar, Sam with the piano, the music filled the house, and everyone found a partner to dance. Cassie even accepted Nick invitation to dance. The young student certified that as his father was busy by the music, it was his duty to make her happy and invite her to the dance. Abigail was dancing with Donovan while Tom was trying to have a dance with his wife. Martha refused, she pretexted that the Mayor shouldn’t be seen demean herself on this kind of music. When Stephanie made her realised that the Mayor of Blairsville was doing it, Martha jumped on her feet and invited her husband to the dancefloor. Tom smiled at Stephanie as thank you before following his wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything ok, mum?” Grace asked when she saw her mother sitting down on the couch next to her. “Nick stepped on your feet the entire dance?”</p>
<p>“No, Nick is an excellent dancer. I was looking for Stephanie, I wanted to thank her for the saving with the gravy.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, she was dancing with Adam.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            But she was clearly not dancing anymore as Adam had taken Sam place to play the piano. Cassie didn’t have time to search for her saviour because Sam was already leading her to the dancefloor.</p>
<p>            While everyone was enjoying the party, Stephanie was taking a break in the back garden of Grey House. She needed some fresh air and took a moment to admire the stars. She was lost in her thoughts when two familiar arms came around her waist and hugged her from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it…</p>
<p>Don't hesitate to drop your review or kudos. Let me know if you have an idea of what could happen? The story  is already written but you might have the Merriwick intuition on this one… ;)</p>
<p>Until next time,<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Revelation Flower's Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because it's time for the flowers to bloom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because it's time for me to reward your support and patience.</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
<p>With gratitude,<br/>Magically Yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>         While everyone was enjoying the party, Stephanie was taking a break in the back garden of Grey House. She needed some fresh air and took a moment to admire the stars. She was lost in her thoughts when two familiar arms came around her waist and hugged her from behind.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are.”</p>
<p>“I needed a bit of silence.”</p>
<p>“Everything ok? Do you want to leave? Or should I leave? Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t you dare leave me now! Everything is fine, Abigail,” Stephanie said, trying to reassure her lover.</p>
<p>“You’re sure. I can tell Cassie that I’m not feeling ok and I’m…”</p>
<p>“No, we will continue to enjoy that party. It’s tough to pretend that I do not love you or want to kiss you every time I see you.” Stephanie explained, facing the beautiful smile of the woman of her life. “You are so gorgeous in this dress.”</p>
<p>“Have you see yourself in a mirror tonight. You look stunning.” Abigail answered, admiring her lover with loving eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail was right, Stephanie looked stunning in her outfits. It was a red pantsuit that the young Merriwick had never seen before. She wasn’t wearing any excessive make-up or jewellery just a lovely red lipstick and the discreet necklace’s pendant that Abigail offered her a few weeks ago. The young Merriwick had a lot of trouble to not lose her eyes on the welcoming cleavage. In the secrecy of the garden, she let her heart talk and kissed her lover’s neck while her hand was playing on her naked collarbone. Stephanie hugged her tight, afraid that it was just a dream.</p>
<p>            At the Waterfall they had decided to play a joke on Cassie, nothing mean or vile, just a little vengeance for her ultimate Merriwick trick. It was also an excuse for them to keep their story quiet and for themselves until they were ready to share it to the world. But now, it was a secret too heavy to hold, Abigail wanted to drop the mask and show to the world her love for the blond woman. Stephanie was tired to not be able to run into her lover’s arms whenever she was entering the Bistro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we stop torturing Cassie? I really really want to kiss you and dance with you, and just be with you.”</p>
<p>“It was your idea, remember?” Abigail whispered, dropping a soft peck on Stephanie’s lips. “But I would love to dance with you and kiss you in front of everyone.”</p>
<p>“No more hiding? No more secret?”</p>
<p>“No more! I want to be able to be with you whenever I want. I think you’re right, we tortured her long enough,” Abigail whispered, caressing Stephanie’s hair, putting it back behind her ear as she liked to do.</p>
<p>“After last night, I was hoping you agreed to say it to everyone,” Stephanie said, playing with one of Abigail’s lock of hair. “I don’t want you to be my secret.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want either. Especially after your gift from last night. I waited all day to be able to wear it.”</p>
<p>“You have it with you?” Stephanie asked, surprised. “I thought…”</p>
<p>“You really thought that I wouldn’t have with me the best gift I’ve ever received. I would have worn it right away if…”</p>
<p>“Ok… Ok… Give it to me!” The blond woman said, excited to do the things right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail opened her clutch bag and pulled out the beautiful ring that Stephanie offered her the previous night as a promise to always love her and be there for her. Stephanie took it and softly put it back where it belonged on Abigail’s ring finger. They shared one last kiss before returning to the party. Stephanie was holding Abigail’s hand and arm as if her life depended on it.</p>
<p>             When they entered the living room, Cassie was the first to see them together. Their respective dates were aware of the plan and couldn’t help smiling proudly when they saw the older Merriwick’s reaction. Cassie was smiling, but when she saw the ring on Abigail’s finger, her jaw dropped. She excused herself and left Sam on the dancefloor to get to her cousin. The young Merriwick felt suddenly very nervous and was starting to regret her prank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be mad.”</p>
<p>“Mad? Why would I be mad? What did I miss?”</p>
<p>“We just wanted to torture you a bit,” Stephanie said softly, leaning against Abigail lovingly. “We realised that you were the one who made us take the dive. Once again, you got us, we wanted to get a little act of sweet revenge.”</p>
<p>“But you are…” Cassie asked afraid to misunderstanding the situation once again. “I mean, I was right, you…”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are very much together and in love.” Abigail intervened. “And all this, thanks to you and your wishing well excursion.”</p>
<p>“Show me the ring,” Cassie said exciting by the good news.</p>
<p>“Breathe, Cassie. It’s just a promising ring. Not an engagement, no wedding at the horizon…”</p>
<p>“Yet.” Stephanie intervened with a proud smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, yet. Our story, our rhythm. It’s gorgeous right? Stephanie surprised me with it last night.” Abigail added, proudly showing her hand to her cousin.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful and perfectly you. Good choice, Stephanie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Cassie was admiring the ring when Martha realised what was happening and let an excitement scream filled the room. Everyone looked toward the two lovers. Abigail smiled to Stephanie who nodded shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok, we weren’t supposed to highjack Cassie’s night, but we wanted to be able to dance like all of you with the person we love and just not having to hid to kiss. So yes, I do love Stephanie and not only because she does the best blueberry iced tea of the county.” Abigail said softly looking only at her lover who laughed at her words.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Her words were whispered in Abigail’s neck before kissing her. It felt like they were kissing for the first time again. All the weight of their secrets was gone. Everyone applauded, and Abigail offered one her legendary raising eyebrow before inviting everyone to return to the dance floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Wait! When is the wedding? Do you have a wedding planner, I…”</p>
<p>“Martha, she’ll have to put a ring on it before we could talk about the wedding,” Stephanie said, showing her bare hand.</p>
<p>“Wait, what? Why should it be me? I asked you out…”</p>
<p>“Promising ring? Your turn…”</p>
<p>“Oh, you want to play it dirty like this.” Abigail teased, taking her lover by the hips “Dance with me first…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Stephanie put her arms around Abigail’s neck with pride and love. A night of first where Abigail let her guard down and accepted to show more than just her sarcastic smile. While the music was filling the room, the young redhead couldn’t help losing herself in the memories of the previous night, her body resting in her lover’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hesitate to leave a review or kudos… I adore to read you and answer you.</p>
<p>See you soon.</p>
<p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Purple Rose Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night before...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, work called for me… :)</p>
<p>It's time for the last chapter but Don't worry I'll be back… I promise…</p>
<p>Enjoy,<br/>Take care,</p>
<p>Magically Yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It wasn’t unusual to see Abigail working at the Bistro, even before their realisation and declaration of love, the young Merriwick was often seen at one of the café tables with an iced tea or a slice of cake working on her flowers bouquet sketches and orders. Patrons were used to see the redhead leaning against the counter, laughing with the owner even after the Bistro has closed. That night was one of these nights, the young Merriwick was waiting for Stephanie to close, so they could enjoy a late-night together.</p>
<p>            When the last employee left the café, Stephanie closed the door and fell on the couch next to her lover. Abigail immediately abandoned her notebook and pen to hug the other woman. They stayed silent for long minutes, appreciating each other presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yours or mine?” Abigail asked softly, knowing well that if they stayed like this, Stephanie would fell asleep right on spot.</p>
<p>“Mine? It’s closer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail agreed, and after helping her lover to get up, she packed her belongings and followed Stephanie. The blond woman seemed exhausted, but the second she opened her flat’s door, it was like she was ready to start another day. Her smile had grown back on her lips and her eyes were shining with thousands stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>“I can stay here if you need to clean or hide something, you know?” Abigail joked.</p>
<p>“Please, close your eyes and trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The young Merriwick closed her eyes and took the hand that her lover was giving her. Stephanie made sure that Abigail was at the right place when she invited her to open her eyes again. The young redhead was overwhelmed by this surprise. Stephanie’s living room was transformed into the perfect romantic dinner for two. There were flowers on the kitchen counter, candles were burning around the living room and the table was set for two. The atmosphere were smelling like good food and fresh flowers, everything that Abigail secrely loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When did you had time to do all of this?”</p>
<p>“Jennifer. She cornered me and went all the way, telling me that you were in love with me and that I couldn’t continue to pretend that I wasn’t. I had to tell her, so she offered me to help me do this. I couldn’t miss another monthiversary because of work.”</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful. I… Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Abigail was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t find her words. No one ever went for all the love and fuss for her. She hugged Stephanie and kissed her with her heart and soul. The blond woman smiled in the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you are still hungry after trying my new chocolate-raspberry cake because I made your favourite.”</p>
<p>“For your cooking, I’m always starving. I’ll just have to start and go to the gym with Sam.”</p>
<p>“Or we could find a way to do some sport that you could enjoy.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes? What do you have in mind?” Abigail teased, hugging Stephanie, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>“Nope, nope! I have everything planned you won’t distract me…”</p>
<p>“Is it a challenge?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie had learned at her expenses that Abigail loved to tease her and distracted her. She knew that her sassy comments and kisses where Stephanie’s weaknesses. But tonight, she was ready to resist any attempts because she was determined to surprise the never surprised Abigail Pershing.</p>
<p>            Abigail loved once again, the light but sophisticated meal concocted by her lover. She adored the company and the multiple attentions. She felt loved and blessed for the first time in a long time. And yet, she had seen nothing until she was cuddling with her lover on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you said no gift but…”</p>
<p>“Stephanie!”</p>
<p>“Please, when I saw it, I couldn’t not buy it for you.” Stephanie almost begged when she gave a small package to Abigail. “It’s a promise that I’ll always love you and be there for you, no matter what happens on our path.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            When she unwrapped the gift and opened the box, her eyes got filled with tears in an instant. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had men offering jewels, she even had one courageous boyfriend who went down on one knee, but it was nothing next to the ring that Stephanie was offering her. A beautiful white gold ring was resting in the black velvet of the box. It was embellished by a purple rose with amethysts stones and a diamond in the centre. The band was a complex pattern of intricated lines of zircon and amethysts. She couldn’t help seeing the message behind this flower, behind this ring. She should be terrified, she should be running away, but it was all the opposite, she felt in peace with her heart and soul. For the first time in her life, she knew she was right were she was suppose to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do… Do you know the meaning of the purple rose?”</p>
<p>“It’s called the mystical rose. Whenever I see this rose in your shop, she reminds me of you. It regal and mysterious like you, like if it enchanted. It means true love and long-term commitment. And as it doesn’t really have thorns on this one, so it can also mean love at first sight.” Stephanie explained with love, caressing the hand that Abigail had rested on her thigh. “It’s my way to remind you that you are not alone anymore and that I’ll make sure to remind you every day that you are loved.”</p>
<p>“… I love you! Fuck, I love you so much.” Abigail let escaped, kissing her lover as if there were no tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            It was Stephanie’s turn to let her happy tears rolled down her cheek. It was the first time that her lover was saying these three words out loud without the help of flowers or because she was saying it first. No more “me too” or red roses to say it, just the old plain “I love you” that got engraved in her heart forever. That night was the mark of the commencement of their happy beginning, no matter what could happen on their road, they knew that they would be facing the storms and fires side by side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Then love shook my heart like the wind that falls on oak trees in the mountains. - Sappho</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's time to close this book and let them enjoy their new life…</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this adventure…</p>
<p>I'll be back soon…</p>
<p>Until then Don't hesitate to reach for me if you want to talk or see new ideas or new stories for the Pershen couple… ;)</p>
<p>Take care,<br/>Magically yours,</p>
<p>T. HW.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the beginning of this adventure,</p>
<p>I hope to see you there, tomorrow?</p>
<p>Until then don't hesitate to drop reviews and kudos,<br/>I love them and you all.<br/>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>